1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate generally to methods and apparatus for antennas and feed systems, and more particularly to ring focus antennas and feed systems that can operate in multiple frequency bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable for microwave satellite communication antennas to have the ability to operate on multiple frequency bands. Upgrading existing equipment to such dual band capability without substantially changing antenna packaging constraints can be challenging. For example, there can be existing radomes that impose spatial limitations and constraints on the size of the reflector dish. The existing antenna location and packaging can also limit the dimensions of the antenna feed system. For example, the existing radome can limit the forward placement of the feedhorn and the sub-reflectors. Similarly, modifications to the existing opening in the main reflector are preferably avoided. As a result, for small aperture reflectors, the feed horn and the sub-reflectors must fit in a relatively small cylinder.
In view of these spatial limitations, special techniques must be used to maintain antenna efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,834 B1 to Durham et al. (hereinafter Durham), concerns a multi-band shaped ring focus antenna. In Durham, a pair of interchangeable, diversely shaped close proximity-coupled sub-reflector-feed pairs are used for operation at respectively different spectral frequency bands. Swapping out the subreflector/feed pairs changes the operational band of the antenna. Advantage is gained by placement of the shaped sub-reflectors in close proximity to the feed horn. This reduces the necessary diameter of the main shaped reflector relative to a conventional dual reflector antenna of the conventional Cassegrain or Gregorian variety. The foregoing arrangement of the feed horn in close proximity to the sub-reflector is referred to as a coupled configuration.
The coupled configuration described in Durham generally involves sub-reflectors to feed horn spacing on the order of two wavelengths or less. This is in marked contrast to the more conventional sub-reflector to feed horn spacing used in a decoupled configuration that is typically on the order of several to tens of wavelengths.
Although Durham demonstrates how a ring focus antenna may operate at different spectral bands, sub-reflector-feed pairs must be swapped each time the operational band of the antenna is to be changed. Accordingly, that system does not offer concurrent operation on spectrally offset frequency bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,309 to Anderson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,819 to Ergene each disclose dual band multimode coaxial antenna feeds that have an inner and outer coaxial waveguide sections. However, neither of these systems solve the problem associated with implementing dual band reflector antennas in very compact antenna packaging configurations.